The Romance in Fighting
by Jamersss
Summary: Twenty Five reckless heroes and villains head to the biggest contest of the year together with hopes of a trophy to add to their walls of accomplishment. Little do they know, much more is in store for them. Action, romance and comedy ensues! Marth/Zelda!
1. Chapter 1

-1Hello everyone! - Its been quite some time since I took a gander at this fair website. I kind of strayed from Gamecube, and all things of that sort. With my new Wii in hand- Well, not really in hand. Its set nicely on it's stand thing as it should be. But anyhow, with my new Wii in hand, I've taken the liberty to get back INTO the Smash Brothers Franchise! ) I'm very happy about this. It'll be fun to write stories again.

**NOTE**: It's a Marth/Zelda, so beware. I know there's diehard Zelink fans out there, but please be respectful. I don't bash you, so don't bash meee! Truthfully, there will be no bashing in this story. Well, maybe a little Mario and Captain Falcon, but that's only because one's really annoying and people put -A on the end of his every word, and the other had yellow nipples. Link's safe though. No Link bashing.

Pairings: Marth/Zelda Roy/Peach Link/Samus

Warning: This may change with the outcome of the new Brawl game. I have no opinions on the new characters yet, so bare with me. The Marth Zelda pairing will NOT change though.

**OVERVIEW**: Twenty Five reckless heroes and villains head to the biggest contest of the year together with hopes of a trophy to add to their walls of accomplishment. Little do they know, much more is in store for them. Action, romance and comedy ensues!

Finally, _let the story begin_!

Chapter One: Welcome Smashers!

A group of twenty-five are gathered at a large office like table. Most people are looking around suspiciously, sizing up competition. Others are talking in hushed whispers, trying not to be noticed. Then there was a small group or children and creatures at the end of the table attacking one other with hammers and ice, sucking each other up, and showing off powers.

A loud boom with heard and everyone shut their mouths and sat straight in their seats.

Another boom sounded, closer this time, with maniacal laughter following shortly behind.

The last boom was the one of the large office door swinging open and hitting the poor wall behind it.

A professional looking hand barged in on index and middle fingers, while a less sane looking hand floated in convulsing crazily.

"Hello all! I am Master Hand and this is Super Smash Brothers! You better enjoy it here, because you'll spend the next six months here battling one another and showing off the fighter me and my brother know you are!" The hand said in an uncanny squeaky voice. The Left hand threw in a few twitching spasms to add emphasis.

"Your quite professional looking, mister." a small pink blob pointed out.

"Why yes, I am. And I believe we already covered this up there!" He squeaked in response.

"How-a exactly can-a hand be-a professional looking-a!" A stupid plumber stated.

"His bow tie certainly helps his appearance. I think any hand could be very presentable with the right color bow tie!" a superficial princess called out.

"Shush now, everyone!" Master hand spoke once more. "I am professional looking from my outward appearance and my confidant exterior!"

"Or so your self confidence books say, ehhh?"

"Wait. Where does a hand wear a bow tie anyway?!"

"..How is this hand talking!"

"My hands don't talk. NO FAIR!"

The voices seemed to rush together.

"You'd think such a large figure would be a bit more masculine.."

"What exactly is with the other hand?"

"A mental disorder, maybe?"

At the last statement, the psychotic hand floated forth, glowing with fire.

"I. AM. NOT. CRAZY?" He let loose in fiery explosion.

Most of the smart people hid under a table. One dense Italian by the name of Luigi did not dive for cover.

"I-a.. do not-a… believe that was a question-a!"

"GRAAAWRRR!!!111 I'll PWN YOUR ASS BOIII." He let loose many fire bolts towards Luigi. Sadly, it was his last explosion. He blew up and pieces of hand scattered about.

"Brother, no! This will not do good for my own mental state!" Master Hand gathered up the pieces of his brother and cried as he left the room.

Everyone else looked around for a minimum of 3 seconds before breaking out into a large clatter of voices.

"Order, order!" A female clad in pink decided to take control of the situation. "I am Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom. I think we all know why we're here. This is the ever popular Super Smash Brothers, and I don't think we need two hands to explain that to us! I believe we're located in our Mansion, where we'll be living. Or so that's what Master Hands list of things to explain says." She holds up a clipboard left behind by Master hand.

Everyone watches on, clueless as of what to do.

"Truthfully, I have no clue what's going on. This is my first time here…"

Everyone groaned.

"Peach-a! I'll take it-a over from here-a!" The stupid plumber, Mario demanded.

"No!"

"Anyone have earplugs?!"

"Dear gods, no!"

An Elf snatched the papers from Mario's hand and pushed him down, nose first.

"I'm a veteran, and I know what I'm doing! My name is Link," Link said, "and I'll explain this to all you new comers. This is a fighting based challenge to prove to the Nintendo world who the number one fighter is! If you got an invitation to this, Nintendo considers you a true hero." He noted Ganondorf and Bowser. "Or.. Villain."

"Woo!" "Rawr!" The two cheered over their status.

"We'll be battling two on two battles for the first 4 months to warm up, practice, and get a feel for one another. Then for the last two months, the real completion will be broadcasted to all Nintendo lovers World Wide." Link finished.

"World wide?!" Peach said in a squeak of glory.

"World Wide. But Link here is getting a little ahead of himself. I am Samus." Samus said. Everyone looked on in shock and horror.

"You sound like a girl!" A smaller version of the last speaker said.

"I am a girl. The first female to compete in this challenge, and a veteran. Before we continue, here are the battle schedules…"

_**5 Hours Later**_

"Who's Marth?" Princess Peach asked her new friend and roommate, Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

"Was he the one with the yellow nipples?" She inquired.

"No, no, that's Captain Birdman-on or something." She said back.

The two we're walking down the dormitory hall of the huge mansion. It was so big, the two were walking around for the better part of 3 hours and just finished covering it all. The encountered a Kitchen, 12 dorm rooms all similar in style, a recreational room with a pool and a gym, a large garden, a small playground, a training and battling wing, and several lounges with different purposes. There was also a few offices and the meeting room they were located in earlier.

"Why do you ask?" Zelda asked Peach.

"He's my first battle partner. I want to get to know him before our battle tomorrow." She said.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Your lucky Zelda! You get to fight with Samus tomorrow. You already know her well. You guys will do great tomorrow!"

"I hope so. This is something I really wanted to prove to my father and my country I'd be good at."

"Did you and Link know each other already? I don't mean to be… racist, but you both have really pointed ears, so I tried to put two and two together." Peach asked.

"Oh yes, of course. Me and Link are very good friends. He lives in Hyrule, and has saved me numerous times." She said.

"Oh! What kind of friends?" Peach asked once more.

"Best friends."  
"Best friends or beeeest friends?!" Peach asked excitedly.

"Are you implying a romantic relationship between us?" Zelda stopped walking.

"Well, yes!" Peach Giggled.

"Gods, no!" She said, laughing along.

"What, he's not bad looking!"

"No, not at all. But he's like my brother. I love him, but nothing like that." Zelda explained.

"Oh. So you two are kind of battling against each other to be the best at Hyrule?' Peach asked.

"Not really. I'd expect him to win over me, but I wanted to come here to prove I'm more than just a fragile little princess that needs saving." Zelda told. Peach shook her head understandingly, and Zelda could tell peach was here for the same reasons. "So are you and Mario together?"

"Ew, no!" Peach looked disgusted.

"But he has saved you multiple times too, right?" Zelda thought it was the case between them.

"Yeah, but he's like half my size and he's a plumber! I thank him and all, but I do have standards!" The two giggled on for awhile.

The decided to go find this Marth character to help out Peach. The first lounge, used to watch everyone else's battles, was completely vacant. The second lounge, where everyone went to play cards and gamble, was filled with a few older men neither of them knew and Ganondorf, who Zelda knew quite well.

"Marth?" Peach shouted to the room. Everyone just looked at her. "Well you could at least say no!"

They moved on through more empty lounges and game rooms and searched the kitchen and gym. The two finally decided on checking out the training and battling wing.

As they approached, they figured they should of tried there first, because it seemed like most people were there already. Zelda could see Link fighting Samus, and Zelda knew they were friends from the last competition from Link's stories. She could see the children play-battling each other. There was also two similar fighting men, one with red hair and one with blue. She noticed Mario and Luigi too. Peach and Zelda stood around and tried not to disturb the rest of the fighters.

"He's a cute one." Peach pointed out the red haired swordsman to Zelda. She nodded her head in response, but was more fixated on blue haired one in the battle.

Link had finished fighting Samus and the two were taking a break and talking. Zelda took this time to go over ask if either of them knew a Marth.

"Hi Link, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Zelda asked in a sweet voice. Link dropped what he was doing instantly and turned to her.

"Oh, of course not, Princess. Anything I can do to help?" He asked. Samus scowled at Zelda.

"Yes, actually. My new friend, Princess Peach, is fighting with a man named Marth tomorrow. But we just can't seem to find him. Could you maybe help us out and point us in the Marth direction, if you know?" She said. Samus still scowled at her, but Zelda chose not to notice.

"Yeah, I know Marth. Whenever he's finished, I'll go get him. He's right there." Link said. He pointed right to the blue haired fighter Zelda was looking at before!

"Thank you, Link." She said and walked back to Peach. She pointed him out and they both swooned.

"Now, I know I said I like the red head, but Marth is a nice piece of eye candy too!" Peach whispered to Zelda.

Marth finished fighting whoever he had been previously and walked over to Link who was motioning him over. Link brought over Marth towards the two girls.

"Peach, this is your partner for tomorrow." Link said. Peach squealed in excitement.

"We're going to have tons of fun getting to know each other. You are just to cute!" She said while looking him over. "This is my roomate Zelda, too." Peach introduced Marth to Zelda.

"Hello Marth," Zelda said, and tried to look him over less noticeably. His blue hair was girly in a way, but his face was manly enough to know it was indeed, a man. The tiara on his head confirmed to her that he was a Prince. His face and hair were sweaty, but it only added to the effect on Zelda. His eyes though, she really enjoyed. Bright blue, just like his hair.

"Hello Peach, Zelda." He nodded in bother their directions and talked a bit to Peach before walking back over to his red haired friend. Zelda found herself disappointed he left so quickly.

"Girl, he so knew you were checking him out!" Peach said to Zelda.

**End Chapter One**

Review please? ) I feel good about this storyyy! D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

It's actually amazing just for me to be updating. But yay for me doing so! Thanks to the three reviewers, haha. It's nice to get feedback (: and hopefully I'll get some this time

Also, let's have a round of applause for our new brawl friends coming to this story soon. (: I got it the day it came out, and its soooo much fun! 

--------------------------------------

Chapter Two

A little bit after Peach and Zelda found Peach's partner, the two realized it was close to dinner time. It was around 5 o'clock and they could smell the food being cooked. They decided to venture down to the kitchen and see what was brewing. 

The smell of chicken and mashed potatoes filled the residence's noses. The Princesses walked into the large kitchen to see about half the Smashers gathered at the large rounded table, able to accommodate at least forty, fifteen more than the current twenty-five there. 

Peach and Zelda sat next to each other and talked amongst themselves while waiting for everyone else to arrive. Zelda was half in the conversation when she noticed Link walk in with Samus. 

The two really seemed to enjoy each other's company, but the way Samus looked at Link was a bit more intense than just friendship. Zelda found it hard to imagine such a tough woman having such girly feelings, but maybe that was the case with Samus and Link. She than briefly remember earlier in the training room, how annoyed Samus was when she had walked over.

"I think so too," Peach said, snapping Zelda back from her flashback.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked her.

"I think Samus might like Link too," she responded.

"Are you able to read minds?" 

"No, but I could tell you weren't listening to me at all, and saw you looking at them. And I think Samus likes Link too," Peach explained. Zelda was a bit surprised by her understanding all that just from Zelda looking, but she figured it was a good quality to have in a friend and smiled at her.

"I think they'll be good together," Zelda told her.

"I'm not so sure they'll happen! I think Link's into you," Peach giggled. Zelda shook her head.

"No, no. I told you, we're just friends!" 

Peach just smirked at Zelda and decided to let time tell her the truth. The continued to chat and soon everyone was seated at the large table.

The chatter was loud as usual until the familiar sound of master hand banging around approached. The door slammed open again, but the Hand floated in by itself this time.

"Where's the left hand?" someone shouted out.

The hand immediately hunched in sadness, and sobbed for a few moments. This confused all the smashers greatly. How can a hand sob, exactly? They waited for a few moments before the hand straightened out and coughed to clear his throat. He cracked his knuckles and sighed.

"Crazy hand will be out for a while. Maybe forever," he stated. His voice was full of remorse and it seemed he wanted to let the smashers down 'easily.' He probably expected more of a response, but everyone just looked on blankly. This would have been perfect timing for the infamous cricket noises.

"Right, well. With that said, we have other news!" he cheered up quickly and sounded cheery once more, "It seems we started the competition late. Actually, a few years late. Its time for a NEW competition. We we're sadly behind in a melee era. This is the year of brawl, everyone, which means new competitors!" 

The current fighters at the table gasped. Some were outraged.

"But we haven't even had practice battles yet!"

"Are we all staying?"

"We don't have enough room for everyone!"

The hand waved his fingers as if to say 'shut up!' Everyone quieted down within a minute and the Hand spoke once more.

"I know this may be a shock, but it's my fault really. I got my years mixed up I guess!" he giggled like a school girl, "Some of you should be going home, but I feel a bit bad this happened. So we're going to try something new, and join the two competitions together! That's a total of forty-two contestants." 

This was a large number for the mansion. Almost double of what they currently had!

"When are they coming?" a fox, conveniently named Fox, asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning. Now, I know you all still have battles, so they'll be carried out as planned. The newcomers won't really be in the competition until Monday."

A lot of smashers we're still a bit caught off guard, but Peach was swirling with excitement.

"More boys!" she shouted to Zelda.

"More girls!" Captain Falcon exclaimed to everyone.

Some contestants swooned with possibility. Others were upset that their chances of being number one were slimed even further.

Master Hand explained a bit more with living arrangements and soon left. Everyone chattered on and on and ate the meals the cooks made for them. Zelda calmly ate her chicken amongst the endless talk of Peach and nodded when necessary. 

"I mean really, isn't this great? MORE men, MORE challenges, and now the competitions going to be a whole month longer. This is going to be so much fun!" she just went on and on. Zelda figured anyone else would be annoyed by this, but for some reason this is why she liked Peach. Endless entertainment.

"What happens when we lose in the tournament?" Zelda changed the subject and asked a question that bothered her since she got her invitation. 

"I'm not really-" Peach began, but the red headed swordsman from before cut her off."Since it's broadcasted on TV, they make a big show of you leaving with everyone crying and stuff. But really, you just stay until the end of the competition," he said in one large rush of breath. "I'm Roy."

Peach looked temporarily angered that this boy just cut her off, but once she turned and looked at him, her eyes twinkled like that did when she saw him earlier that day. She instantly went into swoon mode. 

"Hello, Roy. How do you know this. I was under the impression you were new as well," Zelda said. Peach gently hit her, rolled her eyes, and giggled.

"Don't question him, Zelda. He obviously knows what he's talking about," she said with a flip of her hair.

"Uh, thanks.. But actually, he just told me a second ago," Roy pointed to Fox. He looked a bit uncomfortable under the intimidating gaze of Peach. He scooted away as quick as he could. 

"He is just too adorable." 

--------------------------------------

Marth woke up on the morning of the newcomers arrivals. It was eight in the morning and he heard Roy stretch in the bed across the room. The younger swordsman sat up and stretched once more and noticed Marth gazing out of the window next to his bed.

"'Morning Marth," he groggily said to him.

"Good morning, Roy," Marth said without his eyes straying from the tree that swayed slightly outside. He was up late last night thinking about the competition and worrying if he was good enough to compete.

"Worried for the first round of fights today?" Roy asked.

"Just a little," Marth said, "I'm with Princess Peach."

"I met her last night at dinner." 

"She's very peppy, isn't she?" Marth asked. "Do you think she'll be a good fighter?"

"Maybe. She is a girl though." 

"Underestimating girls is a bad idea," Marth laughed at him.

They got up and readied themselves for another exciting day. The walked down the long hall to the stairs leading down to the kitchen. They passed new friends and made small talk, but eventually everyone made their way down to the kitchen and waited for Master Hands appearance to announce the new competitors. But he never came, and breakfast went surprisingly calm. 

At about ten in the morning, everyone was done with breakfast and in some sort of lounge. Samus took it upon herself to find Zelda and talk to her before their match today. 

She found her with Princess Peach, and couldn't help but roll her eyes. The two stayed up all night together gossiping, were together all day yesterday, and all they do is talk! Don't they get sick of each other? Of course it would be likely for the two daintiest of the bunch to befriend each other, and this proved positive stereotype highly annoyed Samus. That and the fact that Princess Zelda of Hyrule was just SUCH good friends with Link.

Oh yes, it was true that Samus liked the swordsman. Has for years, since the first competition when he had won it all. She knew he had loved her from the beginning though. He always talked about her. Just looking at her mad Samus pretty jealous, and it was hard enough to share a room with her, let alone having to battle with her. She better be pretty damn good.

"Zelda," Samus said in a loud voice, laced with authority. Both girls looked up at her from their spot on a lounge couch with their mouths in the form of O's. 

"Yes, Samus?" 

"Let's go train together before our match this afternoon," she suggested as friendly as she could. She balled her fists in her suit and tried to keep her cool.

Zelda nodded and accepted the invitation. She said her goodbyes to Peach who pranced off up the stairs. 

Zelda and Samus walked in silence to the training room. Zelda didn't really know what to say, considering her theory of Link liking Samus. Samus, on the other hand was to afraid to open her mouth in fear of letting something slip.

They got there and found it completely empty, which they both found very surprising on a day like this."Its so hot in here," Zelda mentioned. Samus nodded and mentally agreed. It was hot, and she didn't really care to keep her suit on. 

Samus removed the heavy suit and revealed herself as Zero Suit Samus. Zelda, who was busy getting herself ready, didn't notice at first. But she looked up after a moment and was in complete shock.

"Oh, Gods. Samus?" 

"Yes. This is me without the heavy, scalding suit. I need to practice without it today anyway. I think I'll battle like this today." 

"Your like… really pretty," Zelda was at a loss for words. Samus mumbled thanks and got into her fighting stance.

People began to slowly filter into the gym. Samus and Zelda had been fight for a few minutes and every once in a while, a few cat calls from horny men filled their ears. 

Zelda suddenly felt very exposed in her workout gear which consisted of a small cami and shorts. This was a bit less than she usually wore, but fighting in a dress was a bit cliché, wasn't it? She noticed eyes on a small strip of her revealed belly, and a significant number more on Samus' skin tight outfit which showed off everything she had to offer.

They took a break from their battle after Samus managed to trip Zelda for the fifth time in a minute. Samus laughed on the inside but didn't show it on the outside.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today. I guess I'm just nervous," Zelda tried to explain.

Samus 'hmphed' and walked away towards her closer male friends.

Zelda sat on a lonely bench and felt like a bit of a loser. She took a few sips of water and looked around at all the fighters. It's no surprised that she nearly jumped out her skin when some one sat next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned quickly and almost punched out of reflex."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, oh my. It's okay." She put her hand on her heart in an effort to calm herself down. 

She looked over and noticed it was Marth, the swordsman she met yesterday.

"Hello," she smiled at him."Uh, hi," He appeared a bit dumbfounded by her lack of clothing. She wasn't surprised, it was a big changed from yesterday. 

"Stop looking at me like that! It makes me all jittery," she giggled and covered herself up.

He was going to respond, but the Main Hand worked his way into the room with a crowd of newcomers.

--------------------------------------

Haha, review. )


End file.
